Finding Willa
by jaberwooky
Summary: After Willa has run off, what will the rest of her family do in order to find her. Even after she makes her new family
1. Chapter 1

In a room littered with people, green carpeting, and the smell of plastic, Walter Sherman was one of those people. In a craft fair amongst the crowd but he was in search of not something but someone. Willa Monday was the girl he was looking for. The girl just up and left, leaving a note for Leo, while Walter himself was in jail for trying to find his mother for his father as his last wish. Willa was more of a personal project. She had made her way into the finder's heart and had stayed there, along with the giant Leo, the petite former-US Marshal Isabelle, and the man who sent Walter out, the young gypsy Timo Proud, whose heart broke the day she left and was kicked out of the family. The deal was if Walter could find Willa both Leo and Timo would get off his back and let him be for at least 2 months all to himself. And in Walters mind that was a great deal.

He had tracked Willa out of looking glass key and then eventually out of Florida traveling an astounding number of miles to Denver, Colorado. She was wandering up and down the aisles looking at things that interested her gypsy boho style. So far she had gotten a necklace, a pair of earrings, 25 wallets, and 20 phones. As she continued to meander through the space. She seemed to know that she had picked up a tail and started to weave in and out through the crowds, only pausing to bump into people. It was clear to Walter that she was trying to lose him without him noticing, but it was clear that she was out of practice. She tried to slip out the side door but Walter followed her out.

The next thing he saw was a very pissed Willa shoving him against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"What the hell Walter?" Willa said still pissed, still had him backed up to the wall but the knife was no longer at his throat.

" Well hello to you too, evil note-leaving-family- kicking-out-pain-in-the- butt- abandoner aka Willa." Walter said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What?" Willa replied annoyed

"You heard me, you left a note for Leo who was heartbroken at you leaving, and since you left Timo he was kicked out of the family and his lady love Magdalena was betrothed to Cosmo, and you were always just a pain in the butt to me, and the abandoner part was because you left all of us." Walter stated

"I can't come back," Willa stated as she let Walter take a step away from the wall, and tucked the knife back into her boot.

"Well I don't care I was hired to find you not bring you back" Walter stated.

"Good tell them that I love them and miss them, please." Willa asked.

"Ok, but Leo is now a big blubbering baby, Isabelle is no longer a US-Marshall she got fired for helping me, Timo now spends his time sitting in your trailer waiting for you, last night he was crying and he is not a quiet crier, he sounds like his old dog just died and then he fell off a 20 story building and is severely brain damaged" Walter said as Willa's face softened feeling sadness for him.

"I can't come back" she stated her voice holding back the sadness

"Mrs. Farrell threatened," Walter started to say but was then cut off by Willa.

" I don't care I can't come back" Willa snapped, her voice full of anger. She stalked off. Walter pulled out his phone and dialed

" Who is this?" Timo said as he picked up the phone in the bar.

"It's Walter, who is this?"

"It's Timo, did you find her?"

"Yes"

"Thank god" a distorted Leo's voice came through

"'But" Walter said letting the but echo for a few seconds

"But what, you found her"

"But she's not coming back"

" What do you mean she's not coming back?" Leo's voice yelled as he approached the phone.

"She is not coming back with me at this time." Walter said as if he was bored. As Timo's phone went off in his pocket blaring In My Blood by Black Stone Cherry or known to the rest of the group Willa's ringtone. Timo raced to grab his phone out of the back pocket.

"Willa?" Timo asked breathless

"Hey" Her voice crackled through the phone, Timo placed it on the counter and turned the speakerphone on.

"Let me guess you just put me on speaker phone didn't you?" Willa asked her voice slightly angry. Dead silence from the side in the bar

"Yeah he did" Isabelle's voice cutting through the silence

"Willa are you ok," Leo said

"Yeah just don't come looking for me to get me back, I'm not coming back today or tomorrow, get that?" She said her voice angry then hung up.

"Walter where is she?" Timo asked

"Denver" Walter said as Timo put his phone back in his pocket and grabbed the overnight bag he had stashed under the counter of the bar.

" I'll be there tonight," Timo stated, clicking the phone off.


	2. Chapter 2

Timo had to get past the force of Leo and a still gun carrying Isabelle.

"What do you think you are doing?" Leo's voice causing the bar to shake.

"Getting my cousin back."

"By yourself?" Isabelle jumped in

"Do you think she wants to come back to the person who was like an annoyed aunt and only thought of her as a pain in the butt of a kid?" Timo asked. Isabelle looked stunned; did Willa really think that Isabelle thought she was an annoying child that she had to take care of?

" What?" Leo obviously pissed at what Timo had just said.

"Or the guy who's daughter and wife died and then he replaced them with Willa" Timo said his eyes narrowing. Then both Isabelle and Leo started to yell at him at the same time; in the end Leo let Isabelle rant first.

"What I don't think of her like a little brat, she's a teenager, she has to have someone take care of her." Isabelle ranted. Once she finished Leo cut in.

"I did not replace my wife and daughter with Willa she is her own person, and nothing like my daughter they may be the same age but Willa is not a book smart person she is a street smart person." Leo said

"Yet both of you look like you want to find her and chain her down to this place"

"And what do you want to do?" Leo asked his face is a quizzical expression.

"I have been with her since we were little when she is upset I was the once to comfort her, when she was sick we would sit side by side and read stories till she fell asleep in my lap, and when her mother took off leaving Willa to fend for herself, Uncle Shad found her she wouldn't even talk or look at him or anyone else till I came she hugged me crying into my shoulder till she fell asleep, until these past few years I was her knight in shining armor or so she said now I need to be there for her as she has been there for me." Timo said as he headed right out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Timo managed to make it to the Colorado train station where Walter was waiting for him.

"Hey, Timo" Walter said smirk on his face

" Hey Walter, I should let Leo know I made it" Timo said as he pulled out his phone and dialed the bars number.

"Ends of the Earth drinking establishment what can I do for you?" Leo said as he picked up the phone

" Hey it Timo made it Colorado and am with Walter call you later" Timo said hanging up

"You ready to go?" Walter asked the boy with only an overnight bag

" Yeah now where is she?"

"I found her at a craft show, then tracked her to a house where it appears that she has made a new family" Walter stated

" Ok lead on"

Willa would be lying if she didn't feel bad about the way she left Walter. Had Timo and Leo both missed her even Isabelle? She understood why Leo missed her she was like a daughter to him and she had grown fond of him too and thought of him as a father figure though the only other father figure she ever had was her Uncle Shad. Timo had always been there for her until the last 2 years when he needed her more than she needed him, he had been there for her, she tried to be there for him but when she tried somehow things changed and they thought of each other in a sibling way. Isabelle shouldn't be missing her, Willa thought that Isabelle just thought that Willa was an irresponsible child and needed to be looked after. When she was with Walter she could tell just by his facial expression when she put the knife back in her boot and he told her about the people who missed her that he was among the people who missed her. She thought of him as either an older brother or a crazy uncle but any way she loved each of them or at least grown to like them enough they made their way into her heart. But she just wanted a new life with a new family. She had found that. On her way out of Looking Glass Key a semi pulled over and let her in. He had brought her to his home that he shared with his two sons, he was 32 and his name is Kyle, his oldest son Sam was 16 same age as Willa, and the youngest boy was 3 his name was James but preferred to be called Jimmy. When she met Kyle she didn't lie to him on their way to Denver she told him her name, said she was looking for a place to stay and he offered his home as long as she went to school and did a few chores like cooking dinner and helping with Jimmy and in return she had a place to stay food to eat and no questions about her past. Willa found out that Kyle lost his wife in child birth of Jimmy so it was just the three of them, a golden retriever that Sam got for his 14th birthday named Buddy, and a black and white tuxedo cat named Socks that Kyle got his wife when they found out she was pregnant with Jimmy. Willa remembered the day she first met them it seemed like it was just yesterday that she left looking Glass Key, but in actuality it was 6 months ago. The first time she met Kyle and his sons was like just this morning not 6 months. But she still remembered exactly how it went.

"Boys I'm home" Kyle called out into the apartment

"Daddy" Jimmy came tearing out of his bedroom followed by his nanny Jan. Sam was still in school.

"Hey Jimmy" Kyle said as he scooped him up in a big hug causing Willa to remember how Timo would do that when he came by he would always give her, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey Jan that's for watching them, what do I owe you?" Kyle asked still holding Jimmy

"Just the usual they were very well behaved and ate all of their vegetables" Jan said looking over Kyle's shoulder at Willa

"Who is this?" Jan asked starting to act defensive.

"Oh this is Willa she was stranded on the side of the road with no family to go to, so as long as she does chores and goes to school she can stay here." Kyle responded. Willa just gave a small wave, she still clung to her bag the wind chimes banging slightly.

"See you guys on Monday" Jan said as she grabbed her bag and left.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked once Kyle put him down.

"My name's Willa, what's yours?" She asked him

" I'm Jimmy, my brother Sam should be home soon, do you want to play with me?" Sam asked

" Sure, let me set down my stuff" Willa dropped her bag where Jan had and let Jimmy tug her hand into his bedroom were they started playing with cars while Kyle set down his stuff and started watching some TV.

Later when Sam came home.

"Hey Jan, Hey Jimmy" He said after he opened the door.

"Wrong" his dad said from the kitchen

"Dad?" Sam asked

"Come here and give me a hug." Kyle told him.

Sam entered the small kitchen to find a blonde headed gypsy girl cooking.

"Who are you and how did you get into this house?" Sam asked defensively

"Willa come play with me" Jimmy said grabbing the girl's hand and trying to drag her out of the room.

"After dinner ok?" Willa told Jimmy who running into his father as he exited the kitchen.

"Hey Sam" His father said but Sam was just staring at the girl who was at the stove cooking something.

His father walked over to him and gave him a hug that Sam did not return. His father pulled back.

" What's wrong?" Kyle asked Sam

"Who is that?" Sam asked again gesturing toward Willa

"That's Willa she need a place to stay, she'll be like your sister, she is going to be taking over the guest bedroom, and going to your school"

"Dinner" the girl said as she handed Sam plates and silverware and taking bowls of food to the table.

Jimmy came rushing into the dining room.

" Hey Willa what are we having?"

"Lets see there's macaroni and cheese, some hot dogs, and some hamburgers"

"You got all of my favorites!" Jimmy squealed excitedly

" Those are your favorites, good to know," She said as she put the food on the table and took the plates from Sam setting them in front of the chairs on the table. Everyone sat down but Sam.

"Sam, you going to sit?" Willa asked

"What is going on?" Sam asked

"What part are you confused by?" Willa asked as she passed the Mac and cheese to the spot in front of Sam.

"The fact that there is a strange girl in my home and I don't know who she is or what she is doing here." Sam said as he sat down next to Willa

"Ok, so my name is Willa Monday, your father was kind enough to bring me her to Denver from Looking glass Key in Florida were I worked until I needed a change of scenery, and he has allowed me to live here with you in your guest room as long as I do chores and go to school, ok any more questions?" Willa stated

"Yeah, were did you learn to cook this is the best burger I've ever had" Sam said as he took another bite of the burger.

"Nothing special, I remember when and where just don't want to tell." Willa said

"Ok are you a gypsy?" Sam asked

"Partially, I am of gypsy heritage but I maybe kicked out of the family for leaving I don't know or care." Willa said. All three jaws of the guys went slack

" Are you serious?" Kyle asked

"Yes, the only person that would look for me is my cousin Timo or as my uncle Shad rather call him my betrothed" Willa said as she rolled her eyes," And Timo would much rather be with Magdalena so no worries there"

"So you have no one there for you?" Jimmy asked

"No now I have you guys," Willa said trying to change the subject

" So what do you want to be?" Kyle asked getting off the subject of Willa's past

"Don't know, Sam what do you want to be?" she asked looking at the cute boy

"Want to be a mechanic "he said taking another burger

After dinner Willa cleaned up, played with Jimmy until his bed time, put Jimmy to bed while Kyle and Sam set up her room up.

When Willa picked up her bag the wind chimes clanged together.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he came out of her room.

"Just some wind chimes" Willa said as she tried to brush past him but failing when he grabbed her upper arm.

"Why do you have wind chimes?" Sam asked as he let go of her arm

"They were a gift from a friend," Willa said going into the room

"Night Willa"

"Night Sam, Night Jimmy, Night Kyle, thank you guys so much for letting me stay here,"

"Sleep tight guys" Kyle said as he entered his room

Her first day of school was uneventful she didn't fit in to any crowd, the jocks thought she was hot and kept hitting, the cheerleaders hated her, and she just didn't fit in. Then there was Sam he showed her around and tried to get her to fit in. Sam was on the track team and the football team.

Now presently she started to fit in she was on the track team with Sam, she knew everyone's favorite meals for Jimmy it was mac and cheese and hot dogs, for Kyle it was steak and mashed potatoes, and for Sam it was French toast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys Dinner" She called

The three of them yelled "coming". Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sam could you get that?" Kyle asked

Willa tensed up today was her 17th birthday and last year Timo promised to take her out "shopping". All Willa could do was hope that nobody from her past was on the other side of that door. Sam opened the door Willa couldn't see who it was because she was going from the kitchen to the dining room but she could hear the conversation.

"Who are you and what can I do for " Sam asked the person at the door

"I'm Walter Sherman and this is my associate Timo Proud we are looking for a girl named Willa Monday and we know that she has been living here and going to school with you were you both are on the track team and who are you exactly?" she heard Walters voice say

"I'm Sam Jasper and why are you looking for Willa and how do you know her?" Sam asked them

"Sam dinner" Jimmy said as he grabbed his brothers hand trying to pull him toward the table," Willa made grilled cheese with potato soup!"

"So Willa is here," Walter said

"Boys dinner get in here before I lock you out" Willa said as she emergered from her room in her pajamas consisting of black basketball shorts and a white shirt that was one that Timo had thought he lost when Willa left.

"Willa Lynn Monday, get over here right now" Timo said his voice not hard but in a soft friendly tone.

"Timo James Proud, go away now" Willa said as she grabbed the back of Sam and Jimmy's shirts pulling them away from the door and trying to wedge the door shut with her foot. Timo stuck his hand out to catch the door.

"Sam who's at the door" Kyle said as he entered the room

"Hi sir my name is Walter Sherman and this is my associate Timo Proud we came here to see Willa Monday and at least tell her Happy Birthday" Walter said taking a step forward into the house and holding out his hand for Kyle to shake. Kyle shook it.

"And how do you two know Willa?" Jimmy asked

"Well Willa worked for me at the Ends Of The Earth, it is a drinking establishment" Walter said as he looked around the room.

"Willa do you know these people?" Sam asked

"I know them but don't want them here," Willa stated shoving Sam and Jimmy into the dining room.

"You made grilled cheese with potato soup on your birthday didn't you?" Timo asked

"How did you know?" Willa asked

"You used to make me make it for you and we would sit in the living room and watch that old TV show called Hustle and say what the mistakes are till you would lay down in my lap and fall asleep but we started doing it the birthday your mom left you."

"Come on I made extra" Willa said after receiving a questioning glance from Kyle." If that's ok?" Kyle nodded his head

"Come on we can eat in the living room," Sam said

Willa grabbed the bowls from the cabinet and dished up the soup, then pulled the grilled cheese from out of the oven were it was staying warm.

"Jimmy, here you go be careful it's hot." Willa said as she passed him a plate with a grilled cheese and a bowl of soup. "Hey Sam will you grab spoons?"

"Sure, here you go Jimmy"

"Kyle" She said as she passed the plate to him.

"Sam" passing the plate to him

"Timo" passing his to him

"Walter" she said

Taking her plate she walked into the living room Kyle, Sam, and Jimmy had taken the couch as usual, Walter took her normal chair, and Timo was sitting on the floor his legs spread wide open as he leaned back into the couch. She walked over to Timo plate in hand.

"Scoot over" Willa told him

"Sit here" Timo said patting the place in front of him

"Fine" Willa said making a face but then sitting in between his legs and leaning into his chest. Not seeing the glare that Sam shot at Timo and the concerned look that Kyle sent her way.

After they finished dinner and put all the dishes into the dishwasher. Timo pulled a package out of his back pocket.

"Willa happy birthday" He said as he passed the package over to her.

"Hey Willa why didn't you tell us it was your birthday" Jimmy asked in the cute way that a 2 year old can.

"Because I didn't want anything" Willa said as she opened the package

"Oh My God Timo, why?" Willa pulled the necklace out; it had her favorite stone aquamarine.

"Because its your birthday and if you remember two years ago I gave you a bracelet and last year I got you the earrings to match now here's the necklace and…" pulling something else from his other pocket and handing it to her" here"

Willa carefully opened it, a scrapbook of her and Timo since they were two years old, Timo's arm draped across her small shoulders. Willa flipped to the back of the book the last page was she, Timo, Walter, Isabelle, and Leo standing around and laughing.

"Damn, dumb-dumb your gonna make me cry" Willa said wiping tears from her eyes, causing Timo to wrap his arms around her and Jimmy to come down to the floor and curl up in her lap, Sam looked like he would rather change spots with Timo.

"Why are you crying Willa are you sad?" Jimmy asked

" No there not tears of sadness, Jimmy I'm happy" Willa replied shrugging Timo's hold on her and picking up Jimmy. She sat down in the spot that Jimmy had recently vacated still holding him in her lap next to Sam.

" Hey Timo" Willa asked once she stopped crying and they were watching TV, her hand absently stroking Jimmy's hair.

"Yeah baby doll," Timo said using his nickname for her

"Why hasn't Uncle Shad called you, he normally calls every 5 minutes" Willa said

"I was kick out of the family when you left" Timo said his back against her legs

"Sorry" Willa said

"What do you have to be sorry about" Timo asked

"You know I didn't want to get married and you wanted to be with Magdalena, so sorry I left town and didn't think twice about it" Willa said resting her head against Sam's shoulder

"What?" Sam said jumping slightly. Willa just gave him a puzzled look.

"What?" Timo asked looking up at Willa who was resting her head on Sam.

"You two were gonna get married" Sam asked

"Yeah but we think of each other like siblings, and it was Shads idea" Willa said taking her head off of Sam. Sam decided it was a good idea to shut up. When the movie had finished Walter was asleep in the armchair, Jimmy was asleep in Willa's lap and the rest were up.

"Hey Kyle is it ok if they stay the night?" Willa asked as she got off the couch still holding onto Jimmy.

"Yeah sure see you guys in the morning" Kyle said with a yawn as he walked to his bedroom.

"Sam will you pull out an extra blanket" Willa asked as she carried Jimmy to his room, with Timo right behind her

"Sure thing" Sam said as he pulled out the extra blanket out of the hall closet.

Willa carefully laid Jimmy in his bed, Timo pulling up the covers

"Here" Sam said as he threw the blanket at Timo. Willa grabbed the blanket out of Timo's hands and carefully laid it down on Walter who was fast asleep.

" Where should I go?" Timo asked

"Come on" Willa said as she dragged him into her room, not caring the about the glare that Sam was giving them

They laid side by side his arm wrapped around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

Timo woke up to the sound of a fist banging on the door.

"Timo Willa get up, " Walter said on the other side of the door. Willa buried her head deeper into Timo's neck. Sam opened the door and Jimmy started jumping up and down at the foot of the bed

"Willa Willa Willa, its time to get up" Jimmy said as he hopped off the bed

"Jimmy, Sam out now" Willa said starting to get up moving Timo's arm from her waist.

Willa stood up dragging Timo behind her and into the kitchen. Sam started breakfast of eggs while both Timo and Willa hopped up on the counter.

"Hey did you sleep ok?" Sam asked

"Better than I have in a long time" Timo said wrapping a protective arm around Willa.

"What are we having?" Willa asked hopping down from the counter

"You know the extent of my cooking knowledge what do you think?" Sam replied

"So scrambled eggs ok" Willa started fluttering around the kitchen pulling out toast and bacon, and juice.

Five minutes later

"Guys breakfast" Willa called out, as she set plates down on the table

"What do you want to do?" She heard Walter ask Kyle as they walked into the dining room.

"Willa" They both acknowledged her existence as they sat down

"Sam, Jimmy, Timo butts in here now" Willa called out.

Sam and Jimmy came running into the room sitting down in their normal seats.

"Morning Willa" They said as they looked around the room

"Serve yourselves" Willa said as she walked out of the room to find Timo. The front door slammed

"Shit Shit Shit," Timo was repeating this word and pacing

"Timo what's wrong" Willa asked as she came up next to him her hand resting on his back attempting to comfort him.

"Shad," Timo said his eyes focused on the floor. Since his big commotion had brought people from the table to see the teens.

"What's going on," Jimmy asked as he walked over to Willa

"Uncle Shad has come to Denver, Timo Walter out now," Willa said as she picked up Timo's hat placing it on his head

"Why" Walter asked

"If he finds either of you he will not hesitate to kill you," Willa said as she gave him a hug and shoved him out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Guys I have to go," Willa said as she walked to her room

"Willa Why?" Jimmy asked

"You know I love you right" She said as she looked at the three boys standing in her doorway. She shoved her clothes in her bag. It took her under 2 minutes to pack her life with the Jasper's up in here bag. Now for the hard part saying goodbye.

She bent down to Jimmy's height and wrapped her arms around the small boy, his head nuzzled into her neck and she rubbed his back while he cried silent tears, leaving her shirt with a off colored stain. She picked him up and placed him in her lap on her bed, still cuddling her. Sam came over to Willa's unoccupied shoulder and buried his head in the crook of her neck, while wrapping his arms around both his brother and Willa.

"I love you guys, and I wouldn't be leaving if I didn't have to" She said

"But why do you have to leave" Jimmy coughed out in choked sobs

"Because otherwise I put you in danger" She said rubbing circles across his back." I love you, but I need to keep you safe and if staying away from you will keep you safe I will"

"What do I tell people at school?" Sam asked, bringing his head out of the crook of her neck.

"Tell them I went back to Florida." Willa said, "And for you I'm going back to looking glass key" She said

"Know that we love you too" Kyle said from the doorway arms crossed over his chest and leaning on the doorframe, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Know that you can come visit whenever, ok?" She said looking directly at Kyle

"Where exactly in looking glass key?" Sam asked, pulling Jimmy over to his lap but jimmy's arms still wrapped around Willa's neck.

"Be careful when you come make sure your car is working properly anything out of the ordinary and the car will shut down about a mile away from a bar called End's of The Earth, I will most likely be behind the counter or in the kitchen or possibly in my trailer." Willa said picking her way out of Jimmy and picking up her bag. She gave each boy a hug, returned the key to the apartment and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

She made it to Looking Glass key by bus to Florida and then hitchhiking her way toward Ends of the Earth till she had about a mile between her and the bar. She walked trying to clear her head but five names just kept bugging her Jimmy, Sam, Kyle, Timo, and Shad. Jimmy who would make her smile after a hard day of school when the boys would hit on her and the girls would make her life hell, all that would vanish the second Jimmy would ask to play or learn to cook something. Sam who would try to stick up for her in school when a guy would try to hit on her and she kept rejecting him or when one of the cheerleaders finally got the balls to confront Willa about the guy problem, and at track when he wouldn't take it easy on her just because she was a girl and easily beat him. Kyle who had been so kind and loving, just bringing her home like a stray puppy but then formed into a dad figure for her. Timo she had ruined everything for him, and yet he would rather be with her than with Magdalena. Shad the ass ruined everything, everything good in her life he took away, her mother, her life, Timo, and now her family. But more than that she had gained friends, friends she had to leave in order to protect.

She finally reached her destination. The Ends of the Earth. The front door was propped open, the tables still had the chairs on top of them even though it was the middle of the day, the board with the question read Family VS Home, a man was tending the bar but had not looked up at the visitor, he had short dark brown hair, lots of bracelets on his wrists, and Willa knew they were a baby blue eyes under the shaggy hair.

"Welcome to Ends of the Earth drinking establishment how can I help you?" Timo said not looking up at the visitor just yet

"Well, I would like you to look at me and then come give me a hug, and then tell me where everyone is." The girl said putting down her stuff. The voice he knew was female, but he had not heard it in a good while, he picked his head up to look at her. Her blonde hair in the tumbly waves and random braids, her blue eyes staring at him, her lips curled up in a smirk.

"Willa" Timo breathed out, he leapt over the bar and gave her a huge hug, as Leo and Walter came from the back room.

"Willa Lynn, don't you ever scare me like that again, got it?" Timo asked staring her straight in the eye.

"No promises" Willa said her lips still in a smirk.

"Willa?" Leo asked

"Hey" her demeanor changed she went from happy smirking to happy bashful just at the sound of her name

"You little lady are grounded, you here me? Until further notice you are grounded," Leo said as he hugged the small girl.

"Glad to have you back home, now if you'll excuse us" Walter said as he and Leo walked out the front door.

"I missed you," Timo said as he held onto her like a lifeline.

"I missed you too," She said as she held onto him.


End file.
